The Time Has Come
by BookRead
Summary: The tamers group reforms as their D Powers begin acting strangely, are the digimon coming back? Things are more complicated as friends grow up and Rika and Takto find their friendship growing into something more. NOT FLUFF. Rukato & other pairings
1. Introduction

**The Time Has Come**

**INTRODUCTION**

A light breeze played with the young creature's yellow fur as she gazed out at the horizon. Some of her companions stood a short way down the small hill from her, some playing, others talking quietly about the subject that was running through each of their minds. The time to return to their partners was nearing and each was anxious to find out how each had changed in the three years that had passed. Such a long time had passed. From what the creature had heard humans could change completely I a very short time. Would this be the case for the humans who had aided them in the fight for the worlds?


	2. Chapter 1

**The Time Has Come**

** Hey people. Thanks for all the review from the intro, I felt so loved. In this chapter we'll be reunited with the tamers. Enjoy and please feel free to review when we reach the bottom. **

**"Speaking"**

_** Thinking **_

_**Other noise**_

**CHAPTER TWO**

Rika Nonaka sighed as she walked along the busy school corridors. She ignored the stares she received – she had a reputation for being antisocial and "weird" which made her unpopular – and took everything she needed from her locker and tried to go to the doors to head home. Unfortunately she found her way blocked. Damian Cisco was the most popular guys in school with perfectly styled blonde hair and the most expensive designer clothes. Most girls called him cool and stylish but in Rika's opinion he was conceited and vain. Sadly he had taken an interest in Rika a few months before because she was said to be unattainable. He hated to lose a challenge.

"Get lost Damien, I don't have time for you right now!" she yelled at him after he didn't move when she glared at him.

"You know if you went out with me I'd do whatever you told me."

"That's because you're too stupid to do anything unless someone tells you or you have your clones to show off in front of." Rika gestured towards the group of boys with perfectly styled dyed blonde hair and cheap replicas of the designer clothes Damien wore and who he hung about with.

"Someone's feisty today. What's up Rika? Is someone annoyed because their mum's away on a photo shoot again?" He laughed, knowing that he had hit a nerve with Rika. Things had been going so well between Rika and her mother over the past two years since the D-Reaper but then she had to go and ruin it by disappearing off to Paris again.

"I said get lost, Damien, and I mean it." She smirked, thinking of Damien's best friend who had pestered her a few weeks ago. The only reason that Rika wasn't being charged with assault was because he had been sexually harassing her. Although they were very rich, Damien and his friends couldn't afford to have their reptations ruined by a criminal record. "You wouldn't want to keep Josh waiting. Visiting hour at the hospital is almost over."

_Beep beep!_

Takato jumped up as his D-power bleeped loudly at him.

"Two years without a sound and now you make a noise. What's going on?" He muttered as he examined the object that he only kept with him out of habit. The screen flashed twice and then went blank again as if nothing had happened. Takato stood and went downstairs. Maybe he should phone some of the other tamers to see if their D-powers were acting up as well. He dialled the number to Henry's house.

"Hello?"

"Hey Henry. How's it going?" said Takato.

"I'm fine. And you?"

"Good thanks. Anyway, the reason I was calling was because my D-power just bleeped and the last time that happened was when Guilmon was here. I was wondering if yours has done anything like that."

"My D-power's in my room so I haven't heard anything from it yet. I'll keep it with me and see if it beeps. I'll call you if I notice anything."

"Alright. Bye!"

"Goodbye."

Takato sighed as he hung up the phone. Who did he have to call next?

**So now we have the Tamers back in the picture. Thanks for reading and hope you read again. **

**Virtual marshmallows for every reviewer - unless you want something different that is. Just tell me in the review.   **

**ENJOY!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who review. I felt honoured once again. In this chapter we'll see the return of some more of our favourite characters and something ad is going to happen. Tell me what you think of it!**

**CHAPTER 3**

Takato ran as fast as he could. If he wasn't quick enough Miss Asaji would give him after school detention when he really wanted to gather the old tamers group together. To do that he would have to reach the school Rika and Ryo attended before they went their separate ways and headed home. Somehow the teacher had ended up teaching Takato's class again after leaving for a few years of rest due to stress.

"Yes!" Takato exclaimed with joy as the bell rang just as he took his seat.

"Settle down class. It's a Friday morning and I don't want to be here any more than you do." Miss Asaji hurried into the class looking tired, as usual. "It seems that your year has been invited to visit the Chalmers School across town."

"Isn't that the one Ryo and Rika go to" Takato heard Kenta whisper loudly to Kazu who nodded.

"You will be shown around the school and then there will be a party of orts with entertainment provided by some of the students there. I believe the visit is to celebrate the fact that Chalmers has just been refurbished." The teacher took a look around the room as if searching out anyone who might misbehave before continuing. "The trip will be next Tuesday, so be sure to have your parent's permission to come. It will last the whole school day. Please be on your best behaviour as you don't want to embarrass the school." After that announcement Miss Asaji began to drone on about the day's subject; hygiene, and Takato allowed himself to tune her out.

"Nobody's here Takato. They must have got out early." Henry said as they reached the gates of the school Rika and Ryo attended at the end of the day.

"Maybe they stayed behind."

"It's unlikely that they did. Why don't we leave it for today and we can all meet up tomorrow? I have to watch Susie anyway so it's not like we'll be able to just hang out." Henry tried to reason with the younger tamer.

"Yeah, what's the use of searching? We can speak to them tomorrow. I'm going home." Kazu announced and he left with Kenta going after him.

"I would help you look for hem Takato but I promised Henry that I'd help him look after Susie." said Jeri.

"You could come over too. There's plenty of food in the house."

"Nah, it's alright. I'm going to see if I can find Ryo or Rika and then I'll maybe head home." Takato watched his friends walk away and then set off to look around the school grounds. He doubted that Rika or Ryo were still there but something compelled him to stay.

"Let me go!" Rika tried to scream through the hand that was firmly clamped against her mouth. She tried to struggle but the arms that held her against the wall.

"You should stop struggling, you'll tire yourself out."

"Make your goons let me go, Damien!" she mumbled against the hand hoping he would take pity on her. Instead the blonde boy came closer to wear he had her pinned to the wall by her arms with two of his friends holding her still.

"Who would have thought that Miss Rika Nonaka would get so scared when we're just having a little fun with her? I'm not going to hurt you Rika." She flinched as he put a hand on her face and whimpered as he drifted it further down.

"Hey, what's going on here?" A voice questioned from outside the little alleyway where the group was. Rika took the opportunity to bite the hand that restrained her. The person who had spoken before rushed into the alley and saw Damien with his hand on Rika's chest as she still struggled against her captors.

"Leave her alone ad get lost!" He demanded.

"Or what?" threatened Damien coming out of his shock and marching up to the other boy. His companions dropped Rika to the floor and followed him. He chuckled as the new person just glared at him and signalled to his friends that they were leaving. Rika shivered where she crouched on the floor afraid to show weakness but unable to stop the tears of fear and relief that ran down her cheeks.

"Are you okay Rika?" Takato asked quietly, still in shock at what he had just witnessed. She whimpered as he knelt by her and offered her a clean tissue from his pockets. "You know you should report those guys." He said as she finally sat up to face him having dried her tears.

"But I won't." croaked Rika.

"Why not?"

"I'm considered a trouble maker in my school because I don't always follow the rules. If I say they did something like that they would deny it. The teachers would take their side and I would be the one in trouble. They know that I can't do anything. That's why they did it." She explained dully.

"Then go to the police."

"They'll get rich lawyers and will still get away with it."

"I don't think you should keep this to yourself. What if they try this again?" he questioned, angered more by the way Rika was trying to act like nothing had happened now that she had calmed down.

"I won't have to worry about them if I get expelled, which will probably happen any day now. Besides, I can look after myself."

"So you expect me to keep quiet about this?"

"Yup." Takato watched I shock as Rika got up and walked away home leaving him alone staring after her.

**So what did you all think? Every reviewer gets the virtual treat of their choice and the daring ones can try some virtual haggis.   **

**Tune in next time and REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all the reviewers. In this one Takato is confused and Rika is angry. Hopefully I'll soon reach the proper romance parts instead of just building it but I don't really control the characters. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 4**

Takato sat alone in his room, glumly staring at the floor. All he could think of was what had happened to Rika. If Kazu or Kenta made any comment about her looks she would threaten to beat them up but now these guys had been… well Takato didn't even know what they would have done to her if he hadn't turned up but Rika still wasn't going to tell anyone. Should Takato tell someone?

He jumped as his D-power beeped and then sighed. There was no point in calling Henry when he was baby sitting Susie because he wouldn't answer.

"What's up son?" asked his dad as he entered the room. "Why so quiet?"

"I have this friend," Takato began.

"You have lots of friends. What's up with this one?"

"Well I saw these other boys doing something to her that she didn't like so I chased them away. But then when I encouraged her to tell someone what they did so that they couldn't do it again she said she wouldn't and that she would be the one to get in trouble if she told on them. Now I'm really worried about her and don' know what to do. What can I do? Should I tell someone for her or should I leave it up to her?"

"What were these boys doing to your friend?" Takato sighed, unsure of what to do.

"They were… sort of…"

"Were they raping her?"

"No! Not as bad as that. I'm scared they might have if I hadn't turned up. They were just touching her. She doesn't even take compliments that well let alone allow someone to touch her!" Takato groaned, resting his head in his hands. There was silence as both men thought for a while before the father came up with an answer.

"Perhaps you should let her make the decision. Let her know that she's not alone and remind her that she would be helping herself and other girls if she told someone. Just be supportive."

"Thanks dad."

"That's fine. Now come downstairs, your mum's made pizza."

Rika scrubbed herself hard with the rough cloth as she showered. She felt unclean – this was the furthest Damien had tried to go. She was used to him making comments by now but touching her! And then there was Takato. She flinched remembering the look on his face as he'd asked what was going on. He had seen her cry, he had seen weakness. It only made it worse that he had tried to be kind, tried to encourage her to get help. The stupid goggle head didn't understand that girls who were abused in that way were often given a worse reputation with other girls than those who would let any guy have her. The teachers wouldn't do anything even if she did report the boys. They'd find some reason to get rid of her so that they wouldn't have the school's reputation tarnished. Rika scrubbed harder as she tried to rationalize not going for help but Takato's words were beginning to seem more and more correct. It would be nice to be rid of Damien and his friends. Maybe she could just ask her gran to let her switch schools. She didn't have friends at Chalmers anyway. But then would it count as Damien and friends winning?

Takato paced in front of the phone. Should he phone Rika? Or he could phone Jeri – she could give him a girl's opinion on what he should do. Finally Takato came to a decision and dialled the number.

Rika quickly wrapped her dressing gown around herself and rushed to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sweetheart! How's your day been?"

"It was… just another day." Rika lied to her mother and listened to her cheerful chatter about the photographers and the other models. Eventually her mother got tired of talking and began asking about Rika's day in detail. She said she was tired and just wanted to go to bed. She hung up the phone and went back to her room. All she wanted was to go to bed and to forget about the day. Just as she got to sleep the phone rang again. Groaning Rika got up and answered it again.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rika." Rika sighed and hung up the phone only to hear it ring again.

"Go away Takato!" she shouted at the caller.

"Just listen to me for once Rika. Sometimes other people can help you know."

"I don't need help!"

"Has your D-power been beeping in the last couple of days?" Takato asked quickly before she hung up again.

"It has a couple of times. Why?" asked Rika, more than a little confused.

"I'm going to call a meeting of the tamers tomorrow in the park about noon. Meet me at ten because I think we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you because I'm pretty sure I know what you want to talk about."

"Will you come to the meeting?"

"No." With that Rika hung up again. Suddenly feeling completely drained Rika went to bed.

**Well there was chapter 3. What did you think? You can tell me in a review! Reviewers get a virtual trip in the virtual theme park or a virtual shopping spree in the virtual shopping mall. Virtual sweets for all. SEE YOU SOON!   **


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews. Here is another chapter of The Time Has Come that I hope you will all enjoy and I also hope you'll all take the time to show what you think and review. Many thanks in advance to those who do. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 4**

Sitting on a school bus on Tuesday morning Takato was surrounded by the excited chatter of his classmates. A few voices – like Kazu's for example – were complaining about the fact they had all been told to dress to impress as Chalmers had a school uniform and would expect them all to look smart. Miss Asaji was sitting at the front of the bus massaging her forehead, not even bothering to stop the noise.

Takato was slightly nervous about the visit. He hadn't seen Rika since the Friday as she hadn't come to the group meeting. The meeting itself had been uneventful – they all just discussed possible reasons the D-powers were beeping again. Takato had considered telling the rest of the group what had happened to Rika but then he decided that was a bad idea. Rika was mad enough.

After a short bus ride they reached the other school where the other head teacher gave a short speech welcoming them to the school, inviting them to try out the new facilities and then explaining that they should split themselves into small groups – five at most – and they would be led around the school by some students their age. Apparently the rest of the students were involved with the afternoon's entertainment. Naturally Kazu and Kenta sprang together and joined the group with Takato, Henry and Jeri making up their five. One of the teachers walked up to them and introduced them to their 'buddies' for the day – a blond girl with too much make up for Takato's taste called Katie and a blonde boy named Damien. Takato forced himself to smile as he was introduced to the boy who had hurt Rika and he noticed that the other boy was wearing an equally fake grin. The tour began.

By lunch time Takato was going out of his mind. Not only was this boy Damien a bully – that was just the tip of the iceberg. He was also conceited and liked to boast. Eventually Takato had learned to tune him out and just admire the school. He could understand why Rika didn't want expelled as the school had everything anyone could need. The three gyms were huge with all sorts of apparatus, there were several main music rooms with one or two that were for private practices – each one filled with instruments and sheet music, each class room had enough laptops for each student and there were still two computer rooms! No wonder the school fees were so much. Eventually they were led to the dining hall where they were served food that was actually edible and tasty.

"Where are all the other students?" asked Henry once they were settled down to eat.

"Most of them call their parents to get taken out to lunch. I mean the foods eatable but not exactly five stars." The girl, Katie answered taking a bite of her salad. "Very few people eat here, like those of us who have responsibilities or whose parents are too cheap to take them out, the severely uncool or those with such great reputations they don't have to care."

"Hey hey!" A shout came from across the hall as another of their friends, Ryo, walked up to them. "I wondered if you guys were here!" He exclaimed happily as he sat down next to them.

"So you know these guys?" Damien asked Ryo.

"We've met before. They're my friends."

"So where have you been all day?" asked Jeri smiling.

"Working on the entertainment. Rika's there as well. As soon as you've finished your lunches we can go to the hall."

"Cool"

"So you know Rika as well?" Katie asked curiously.

"Yeah, why?"

"You don't actually like her do you?" she exclaimed.

"She ok sometimes." Kazu shrugged.

"She acts like she's better than anyone else. Most people in this school don't bother with her. She's gonna get expelled any way." An awkward silence followed that statement before Ryo invited them to the hall where they would spend the rest of the day.

The hall was huge and filled with people by the time they got there. The head master of Chalmers stood and gave another speech thanking just about everyone and introducing the first performance. Someone singing but people were to busy chatting to pay much attention until she began to sing.

"Is that Rika?" Kenta asked in shock as they watched the girl singing.

"I knew she could sing but I didn't realise how well. Or that she would do it in public." As the others talked about Rika singing Takato crept off. He had spent all day deciding and he had finally come to a decision. He asked the Chalmers head master if he could talk to him for a minute. As long as Rika didn't find out everything would be fine.

**So that was chapter 4 which I hope you enjoyed. Reviewers get five god tokens which can be traded in at a later date for some sort of prize. See ya's!   **


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews. Here is another chapter of The Time Has Come that I hope you will all enjoy and I also hope you'll all take the time to show what you think and review. Many thanks in advance to those who do. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 5**

A few days later Takato had finally managed to gather most of the group together. Rika was late but Jeri, who had phoned her to announce the meeting, had said she would come. Ryo had said that one of them could phone him later to clue him in being that he had to work. The members of the group that were present lazed around on the ground or on benches while waiting for Rika to arrive. Kazu saw her first as she stormed through the trees.

"Uh oh, looks like Rika's on the warpath. Hope she's not mad at me." He muttered as he watched her advance. It was clear that she was seething with rage and she didn't seem to be cooling down either. She stormed up to the group and glared at Takato.

"Come with me!" she snapped before turning on her heel and storming away.

"Yes! She's not mad at me!" Kazu exclaimed. Takato ran meekly after her.

Rika glared at the tree in front of her just so she wouldn't have to look at the cause for her anger.

"What's up?" asked Takato innocently.

"I thought I told you not to tell anyone about what Damien did." She yelled, trying and failing to swallow the rage she had been fighting since she had gotten out of school.

"And I told you that it's like bullying, if he got away with it he'd do it again. Now that I've told your headmaster, he can get expelled and you can get on with school." Finally Rika whirled around in anger.

"Do you think he's been expelled Takato? Do you feel like the hero because you did something you think helped?" Rika said quietly in a voice that frightened Takato far more than her yelling did.

"What happened?" Takato finally asked. She laughed, scaring him more.

"Every school says they have a fool proof way of getting rid of bullying and me school seems to have picked up a great method. I mean, reports of bullying activity went down forty percent last year. Can you guess how they did it?"

"Expelled him?"

"Oh no, no, no. My school doesn't expel the bully, no, that wouldn't work. They expel the victim. And thanks to you reporting Damien to my head teacher I've been chucked out. Don't you feel proud of yourself Takato?" she questioned, coming right up to him.

"How can they expel you?"

"Who knows how the system works. I'm gone so the problem has gone. That's why nobody reports bullying in my school. Mum may be trying to appeal but there is nothing she can do. So thank you very much for ruining my life and if you don't mind I'm going to try and pick up the pieces. It may take a while so I hope you don't expect to see me any time soon." With that Rika turned on her heel and marched away leaving a rather upset Takato staring after her. Finally – after deciding not to go after her – he went back to his friends and told hem that he was letting Rika cool off. Though Kazu and Kenta begged to know what was going on Takato merely shrugged feeling rather depressed. Would she ever talk to him again?

**A rather short chapter but I hope it was worth it all the same. This is pretty much the explanation as to why Rika would just walk away after what Damien did to her. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviewers who reviewed chapter five can spend their tokens in the virtual arcade and get lots of sweets. Reviewers who didn't can have some sweets and anyone who read can try some Scottish tablet. Yum!   **


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry, it's been a while since I updated, I was away on holiday! At the end of this chapter I'll be asking you all to vote on what will happen next because I want you to tell me what you all think. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 7**

Takato had decided to walk home shortly after Rika had stormed off, the group having decided that the meeting should be postponed while not everyone was there. He walked slowly trying to remember when things had gotten so complicated. Things had been easier when they had all been younger and he had had a crush on Jeri and Rika had just been more frightening than she was a friend. When Henry was the one who thought a lot, Ryo was often away and Kazu and Kenta were the jokers of the group. Ok, that hadn't changed but the other stuff had. Takato found himself thinking of Jeri as more of a sister than a girl to have a crush on and she seemed to be finding romance with his dad. Occasionally he would manage to get the group tickets for a party or gig somewhere. The younger members of the group didn't spend much time with the teenagers but met up with each other when they could. And Rika… the changes in her were more complicated, at least to Takato they were. She was still a little frightening but she was friendlier too. She'd stopped fighting with the world, she acted older. Takato sighed loudly as he neared his home. How complicated could things get if they did meet up with the digimon again.

As he wasn't concentrating on where he was going Takato crashed into someone in front of him.

"Sorry." He murmured and tried to pass the person by but he found himself being pushed into a small dark alley next to his parent's bakery.

"Yeah you should be sorry. You got my favourite toy expelled."

"Damien!" Takato growled. He struggled as he found several arms gripping on to him, keeping him still. "Let me go!"

"I think not." The other boy said before punching Takato's cheek. Takato was beaten badly by the six or even boys who had accompanied Damien.

Far away in the digital world, a dragon-like dinosaur reared his head and in a panicked voice cried;

"Takato is getting hurt!"

Takato lay still feeling bruises forming and broken bones ripping his skin. Somewhere during the beating he could have sworn that he had heard his digimon Guilmon's voice but he decided he must have imagined it. He tried to raise himself off of the ground but it hurt too much. Finally he gave into the darkness.

**Did you like that? **

**Reviewers get platinum tokens to be spent at a later update. I'd like to know my readers opinions if possible. Should Takato die here (which would shorten my story spectacularly unless he somehow gets revived) or should he live? If he lives, should he and Rika have a romantic scene at the hospital or should it be saved till later? And when do you all want to see the digimon again, huh? **

**Tell me what you want! ENJOY   **


	8. Chapter 8

**Many thanks to crossfire145 who made some wonderful suggestions and also to my other reviewers who gave me some wonderful ideas. Hopefully this chapter will do those ideas and suggestions justice. If it doesn't, please don't hunt me down with pitch forks!**

**Chapter 8**

Takato heard voices drifting in and out of the darkness around him. Once he heard a girl crying. Did he recognise the sound? He didn't know. Mainly he just felt numb. What happened to him?

The tamers took it in turns to visit the hospital and to watch over Takato's unconscious form. Rika was there most days and today was no different. His parents had asked her to sit with him while they went back to their bakery where they had to carry on business as usual. Didn't they notice how uncomfortable she felt? She hated hospitals. If they did, they ignored it well. They didn't even seem to blame her even though this was clearly her fault.

"I'm sorry you got hurt Takato. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I didn't mean to shout at you for trying to help. It actually felt good to have someone care what happened to me. Part of me felt kind of… well… never mind. I'll never be good at this kind of talk. I'm gonna go now. I'll see you soon. Get better, okay?"

Maybe she could just leave and pretend she had thought someone else was with him.

Takato felt the darkness turning lighter. What was going on?

Rika walked out of the hospital trying not to feel incredibly guilty about the fact she wasn't keeping an eye on Takato when it was her fault he was hurt. No one could deny that it had been Damien and his clones that had done this to Takato and it was probably because he had tried to help her. Well… the fact no one else knew Damien was capable of this sort of thing did make it easier to deny that he had hurt Takato.

"Stupid goggle head," Rika growled to herself. "He shouldn't have interfered. This is his own stupid fault."

Yes! The darkness around Takato was lightening. He could actually see. This wasn't where he had been before. What had happened? He'd argued with Rika, and then wandered home only to get beaten up by Damien and his friends before he got there. He should be in hospital. Where he was looked like a hospital, it smelled like a hospital but it didn't sound like a hospital. Hospitals were usually noisy and full of doctors wanting to give you horrible medicine and worried mothers pretending everything was alright and nothing was wrong. There was nobody in the place Takato was. Not one person. Not even another patient. Takato swivelled round in his bed and stood. He was going to find a doctor or something to ask what was going on. He frowned. Hadn't he gotten badly hurt? He felt slight pain on his ribs and on one of his legs but nothing seemed to be broken. Either this place had miracle cures or he'd been asleep for a very long time.

Rika groaned as her mobile phone rang just as she had been about to take a bite of her chocolate muffin.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Rika, you've got to come to the hospital!" Henry's voice ordered out of her phone. She flinched realising that she'd been caught not taking care of Takato.

"Ok, I'm on my way." She murmured lazily.

"This is serious Rika. Hurry up and get here!"

"What's wrong?" she asked suddenly. Henry sounded panicked.

"Just get here Rika. I'll explain when you do." He hung up and Rika rushed out of the café. She didn't want her muffin so much any more.

Minutes later she arrived at the hospital to find all the tamers and Takato's parents there looking worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"He's gone. He's not there." His mother murmured obviously in shock. Rika's heart went cold.

"H-he's dead."

"No. He isn't there."

"Someone's taken him." Rika barged past the group and went into the room Takato had been in. Sure enough it was empty. All that was left were Takato's beloved goggles lying innocently on the pillow.

**So what did you think of that? Thanks for all the ideas. Again a special thanks to crossfire145 for the new plan. Sorry to those of you I didn't take the ideas of but hopefully this was satisfying enough to keep you wanting more. If any of you have an ideas feel free to tell me them. It is always good to know what people reading my stories think.**

**Those who review get as many muffins as you want. Hope you liked it!   **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's been so long, my bad. Almost a whole month. SORRY! hits self Our young digimon tamers are finally realising several important things in this chapter. Hope you like it. **

**Chapter 9**

A month had passed since Takato had been kidnapped. It had been decided that that was the only possible conclusion. He had been to sick to leave by himself. It had also been decided after so long without a word of hope that he was also dead. His parents were waiting just a little while longer to have his funeral just in case. Rika had moved to the same school as the others – she sat in the seat that should have been beside Takato. She still had his goggles. She didn't know why.

Takato stood silently watching the baby digimon in the digimon nursery playing together with a small smile on his face. He had discovered he was in the digital world a short while after arriving when he was attacked by an angry Gekomon. Guilmon had appeared out of no where and saved him and he had been back with his partner ever since. The first week had been spent healing but he had soon gotten better and was starting to feel a bit homesick. Did his parents miss him? Did his friends? Had Rika forgiven him? Takato sighed as he thought about Rika. He didn't understand why but she was one of the people he missed most. They were close – no one could say they weren't friends – but lately she had been in his thoughts more and more often even before she had given him reasons to worry about her.

"Many questions in your mind Takato?" A tall yellow fox digimon named Renamon asked the teenager as she crept up behind him.

"I suppose." He sighed again.

"You are missing your home?"

"Do you know everything?" Takato asked. Whenever the fox asked a question it was one she knew the answer to.

"No but I know a lot of things." An amused Renemon answered.

"Is there anyway I can go home? I mean, I love it here but I need to go home and I want you guys to come home too if that's possible."

"It's possible. We've been waiting for you to want to go home. We were planning to come back to your world soon as well."

"You miss Rika?"

"I miss Rika. It would be good to see her again."

"She's changed a lot you know." Takato told the digimon.

"How so?"

"She's taller, wears darker colours, has a different hairstyle, gets along with her mum and has grown up a lot. She's still an ice queen but she's a lot better than she was before. Still won't admit when she's got problems though."

"I didn't expect that aspect of her personality to disappear. All of us digimon have been preparing for you all to be more grown up. Though I'm sure it will be a bit of a shock to the system we will eventually adjust. You have grown up a lot too you now and look how well Guilmon has adjusted."

"So we can go back?"

"We can go back."

"Now?"

"If you are ready."

Rika looked into the fast running water as she stood on the edge of the bridge. No one was around. She was completely alone. Mentally, she shook herself. She'd had thought about killing herself all her life. What was it that made her so desperate to end it now? Was it because everything that had made her happy over the last few years was disappearing and growing more distant? Takato was gone, apparently dead. Renamon and the other digimon were gone. Her mother had grown more distant but maybe that was because Rika had started pushing her away again. Her friends too were drifting away. Kenta, Kazu and Ryo didn't know how to act around her anymore since she'd grown quieter and less likely to beat them up. Jeri and Henry had grown closer – it had been happening before Takato had been taken but now it was more noticeable to Rika with nothing to fill the void. Rika chuckled to herself. Wasn't it ironic that she could be so stubborn but when faced with a situation she couldn't get her way in she'd try to escape. This was just an extreme way to escape.

"Goodbye evil world." She muttered and let herself drop off of the bridge.

"Rika." A familiar voice whispered as she fell. "Rika." As she was about to hit the water the teenage girl blinked and found herself back in her bed with two familiar crimson eyes staring down at her.

"Takato?"

**What'd'ya think? Good? Tell me in a review! And also advise me on how soon you want the proper romance to start. I might do it wrong otherwise. Cookies to reviewers! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

"I'm back!" Takato whispered with a grin at the shocked girl. He laughed as Rika threw her arms around him and gave him a relieved hug. "I take it you're happy to see me then." He said, still laughing as he realised that this must be the longest he had ever seen Rika hug someone.

"Do you have any idea how worried we all were about you?" Rika murmured still hugging him.

"That's why we came back." An innocent voice answered for Takato. Letting go of her friend Rika stared at the two digimon who were also in the room.

"Renemon! Guilmon!" She shrieked before hugging them both.

"We don't want to wake your mum or gran, be quiet!" whispered Takato. He moved towards the door bringing Guilmon with him. "I better go before anyone wakes up."

"Oh no you don't!" Rika growled. "You're going to explain where you've been and what's been happening first!"

It took until dawn for Takato to finish telling Rika everything she wanted to know. She had asked lots of questions like what Damien and his friends had said before they started to hit him and Takato told her as much as he could remember. With a sigh Takato knocked loudly on the door to his home – his parents would be asleep and the door was locked. He had lied to Rika when she asked one question – why had he woken her up? He hadn't woken anyone else. He had said that he had realised she must be having a nightmare – which was true – but if he was honest to himself that wasn't why he had woken her. He'd wanted to hear her voice after spending all his time in the digital world imagining it. He groaned as he finally allowed himself to realise something – he fancied Rika.

"Is everything alright Takatomon?" Guilmon questioned his Tamer, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm ok Guilmon. Looking forward to being back?" He asked, banging on the door once again, although he didn't really listen as the small red dinosaur went on to talk about how much he had missed Guilmon bread. How could he have let this happen? Rika was his friend and she still had a reputation as the ice queen. She didn't feel that way about him so why did he have to have feelings for her? What if things became awkward between them? Finally he came to a decision. He would ignore this new discovery and act completely normal around Rika. It was too much of a risk to their friendship to even think it could be more. How hard could it be?

He bashed the door with his fist for a third time and finally it opened.

"Hi mum," He hugged his mother tightly, relieved to see her ad happy to be home. He heard his dad come to the door and hugged him as his mother broke down in happy tears. He explained where he had been and comforted his mother. He was home.


	11. Chapter 11

**HIYA! Long time no story eh? Sorry about the wait I had a bit of a mental block. Hopefull this chapter makes up for it. I'm very happy with it. Ah romance, Isn't it lovely. ENJOY!!! **

**Chapter 11**

The week that Takato had returned flew by. He'd had to explain to the police where he'd been but luckily the people at Hypnos had found a decent cover story. He'd met with the tamers again and their digimon. Even Leomon had returned back from the dead having reborn somewhere in the digital world. He hadn't been back to school yet as his parents had wanted to spend some time with him and check that he truly was completely all right. On the Friday, just under a week since he had returned, he had finally been given some peace and quiet and was in the house alone. His parents had been invited to a party with one of their friends and he had managed to persuade them to go. Guilmon was snoring in his room the TV was on and he had some brownies and millionaire shortbread on the table beside him that he'd made earlier when the doorbell rang. With a groan Takato got up and went to the door. If this was just another person being nosy he'd have a fit. He opened the door. It definitely wasn't jus another person.

"Rika?"

"I heard you were having a night in. Mum's got a boyfriend over so I had to get out of the house and wondered if I could hang out here for a while." She explained, answering the unasked question with the sexiest smile Takato had ever seen. Damn, why did he have to have these kind of thoughts about Rika. It had been bad enough when he'd had a crush on Jeri a few years ago. At least then his mind had been able to stay out of the gutter. Right, he should just turn her away and he wouldn't have to worry about anything at all.

"Yeah I'm just going to watch some TV. Make yourself at home." Takato mentally berated himself. Again she smiled an unusual occurrence with Rika but not an unwelcome one. Sitting on the couch next to Rika watching a movie felt so natural that Takato soon forgot to feel uncomfortable around her. It was a romantic comedy that Takato's mum had demanded he watch and he had decided to watch it while no one was going to be in the house just to make his mum happy. He was surprised when Rika admitted that she loved that film and even more surprised when she laughed in all the right places. Watching movies wasn't something the Tamers did together. If they did it was an action film.

"That was actually a really good film." Takato announced when the movie finished.

"I could've told you that. For once it's not an action film." Takato looked over at Rika who had laughter in her eyes. Takato felt butterflies in his stomach when he realised how close they'd been sitting, how close they still were sitting. Strangely he felt himself lean in. His lips brushed hers softly and he looked into her eyes which were now filled with shock. She hadn't pushed him away or made any kind of protest. He kissed her again, deeper. It felt natural, it didn't matter that he'd never kissed a girl before. He stopped and looked at her again she still seemed shocked. Finally, though visibly nervous Rika tilted his chin and kissed him softy at first and then let him deepen it. Slowly though found themselves falling back onto the couch with him pinning her softly beneath him. If there was a heaven Takato felt that he had found it.

Suddenly Rika broke the kiss. With a petrified glance at Takato she pushed his chest until he was off of her and hurriedly left the house slamming the door behind her. The word damn was followed by another long string of worse curse words flowing out of Takato's mouth.

Rika hurried along the darkened streets hoping with all her might that her mum had gotten rid of her latest beau and Rika could get some peace. She'd go home put on some loud music and eat as much chocolate as she could stand; anything to get her mind off what had just happened. She entered the house and kicked off her shoes.

"Hi sweetie, I was wondering where you'd gone. You remember Jonathon don't you?" Rumiko exclaimed as her daughter re-entered the house. Damn, he's still here, Rika thought. Now she'd have to sit and make pleasant conversation when all she wanted to do was curl up and die because… No, she wouldn't think about that.

"Are you all right dear you've gone very pale?" Rika's gran asked, concerned.

Brilliant, a ready made excuse to escape the limelight, Rika thought.

"Actually I'm feeling a bit sick. I think I'm going to go to my room and listen to some music for a while before I go to bed." She cursed herself for stumbling over the words. Her mother looked slightly unhappy that Rika was gig to her room but she didn't try to stop her. Her gran nodded accepting her excuse and the Jonathon guy said he hoped she'd feel better. Rika resisted the urge to tell the guy where he could stick his hopes as she left the room but that would just lead to an argument with her mum. She lay on her new bed and pulled the secret box she kept under it. Inside was all the stuff she would never admit that she kept because it wrecked the whole bad girl persona she kept. A couple of chick flick tear jerking movies, magazines with half the advice columns highlighted as useful info, cds with girly pop songs and make up were hidden inside. A few of her more personal girly items were also hidden in the box along with a large supply of chocolate that she'd collected since she had first had 'women's problems'. The only person who knew about this box was Renamon who knew to leave her alone if she took it out. Deciding to watch a movie instead of listen to music, Rika switched on her TV and climbed into bed with some of the chocolate and tried not to think of anything. Tomorrow she would talk to Jeri, not telling her exactly what happened but asking for advice just the same. Her friend was the only person other than Renamon that she could go to with such a problem. Why was life so complicated?

**So what did you think?** **Why don't you review and tell me? Every reviewer will get any of the food mentioned in this chapter and a special token which a few lucky reader will get o use later but remember to request the lucky token! REVIEW !!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, I didn't take ages to update for once. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter – hopefully you all loved it as much as I did. Most of you forgot to get you tokens for the last chapter so you'll have another chance at the end of this one. From now on if I offer a token it will mean that a future chapter has a part that doesn't actually fit into the story completely or that it doesn't fit the T rating. With a token you can request to have the extra parts of the story although everyone will get it slightly different as it will be written on request. SO REMEMBER TO REQUEST YOUR TOKENS AND _REVIEW!_**

**Chapter 12**

After a restless night sleep Rika entered Jeri's home searching for advice. At the end of the hall was Jeri's bedroom where the two girls sat comfortably with a bar of chocolate and some juice – the kind of food they could only have if it was just the two of them because the boys would eat it all otherwise.

"Leomon, why don't you and I go and find the other digimon and let these two have a nice girly chat?" Renamon suggested tactfully. The lion-man digimon nodded and allowed himself to be phased out by Renamon to Guilmon's den.

"So what's up?" Jeri asked as soon as they had gone.

"What do you mean what's up? Who said there was anything up?" Rika panicked as she still hadn't worked out what to say and how to ask for Jeri's help.

With a sigh Jeri explained;

"You look confused by something and Renamon's giving you space. And there is also the fact we were supposed to be going to the park but you've asked if we can go later."

"Oh."

"So are you going to tell me what's up?" Jeri asked.

"You know it's usually you who speaks to me about our problems." laughed Rika.

"Another reason I know that this must be really important." Jeri smiled. "You're a very private person."

"You promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise. Unless you've done something stupid, like trying to kill yourself." Jeri laughed, not noticing as Rika flinched slightly remembering that dream that had seemed so real.

"It's about a boy." Rika began.

"Oh?" Jeri's curiosity got the better of her and she watched Rika with interest.

"He's my friend but last night he kind of…"

"What?"

"He kissed me." Rika glowed a violent shade of red. Why did those words have to have that kind of reaction?

"Anyone we know?" Jeri asked looking extremely excited with her hands clasped as if she were praying.

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Yes! I'd tell you if someone kissed me. That reminds me we haven't spoken like this in a while so I have a lot to tell you."

"Oh?"

"I'll tell you after we've finished with you."

"Why do I get the feeling you already know who it was?" Rika asked with a groan.

"Was it Takato?" The blush that coloured Rika's face answered Jeri's question and she squealed excitedly.

"How did you know that?" Rika shouted above Jeri's excited shrieks.

"I'm sorry but it's kind of obvious that he fancies you. I just don't understand why you think it's a problem."

"Couldn't someone have told me that he fancied me instead of me finding out unexpectedly?"

"You had to find out when he was ready to let you know. So why is it a problem?"

"He's my friend. I was happy with no extra problems but then he went and kissed me." Rika groaned into her hands.

"What was the kiss like?" Jeri asked, leaning forward with interest. Rika chucked a pillow at her causing more laughter.

"What kind of question is that?"

"It's a perfectly reasonable one. Answer me!"

"I don't know how to answer it! How do you describe a kiss?"

"It's easy; good, bad, passionate and so on. Explain what happened first and then answer the question." Blushing Rika explained what happened.

"We watched a movie and were just talking when he leaned over brushed his lips against mine. It was unexpected – it could have been an accident if he hadn't done it again."

"Tongue?" Jeri asked only to have a pillow hit her round the head again.

"No! It lasted longer than the first one and it was firmer but no tongue!" Rika blushed. "Then I did something really stupid."

"What?"

"I kissed him and he deepened it." She shook her head at the question Jeri was about to ask again. "When I realised what was going on I ran."

"Idiot." Jeri said simply.

"You make me feel so much better about myself." Rika said sarcastically.

"So tell me what the final kiss was like. Good, bad or what?"

"Jeri he's my friend!" Rika blushed. "It was amazing alright. Now can you tell me what to do?"

"You shouldn't have ran if it was amazing."

"He's my friend, being something more could wreck that."

"I think you should chance it. He likes you, you like him…"

"I never said I liked him."

"You wouldn't have said he kissed well if you didn't."

"Do I have any other options?"

"You could pretend that nothing happened but that would be really stupid."

"Hmm." Rika thought for a minute then smi9led and picked up some chocolate. "So what have you got to tell me?"

"That Henry is a wonderful kisser and we are finally dating."

Henry and Takato sat around Henry's kitchen table eating pizza while the rest of his family was out. Terriermon and Guilmon had gone to Guilmon's den early that morning to play for a while and the two tamers were alone.

"So how're things going with you and Jeri?"

"Good." Henry answered and then looking at his friend closely. "What's up?"

"How do you know if a girl likes you?"

"You speak to her. Why, are you finally gonna ask Rika out?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. I kissed her and she ran off."

"Then you really do need to speak to her or it could wreck your friendship."

"Couldn't I just pretend nothing happened?"

"That could hurt her feelings. It's not a good idea."

**That was kind of a filler chapter mostly to establish a relationship between Rika and Jeri and Henry and Takato. The reason the other boys weren't involved in Takato and Henry's conversation is because I don't think they can keep a secret so Takato wouldn't involve them in something as personal as that. Remember to review and request your tokens as I will have bits in the next chapter or the chapter after. REVIEW!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, I'm updating again. This is the Christmas party special so it's very likely the next one will be Christmas. I'm quite happy with this chapter and hopefully you all will be too. I do expect a lot of reviewers for this one as it will have a couple of token moments (remember tokens mean there is a bit that's not integral to the story plot or is above the T rating). I'm sure by the end you will guess where but I'll put a bolded star there just in case. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13 – It's a CHRISTMAS PARTY!**

Takato nervously straightened his tie some more before deciding to go without it. Maybe it _was_ too smart for a Christmas party held by teenagers and digimon. The holidays were finally here so they were taking advantage of it before Henry went to visit relatives and Ryo's family went to spend Christmas somewhere warm. Why was he so nervous – it was just a group of friends hanging about in Rika's house listening to cheesy music, chatting, the teeniest amount of alcohol and maybe playing party games? Nothing to be afraid of. Although lately for Takato anything that involved Rika was something to be afraid of. He had tried to pretend nothing had happened – he thought he was acting perfectly normal – but Rika seemed to be overly polite towards him, almost cold. Things had gone back to the way they were before the adventures with the digimon. Rika was cold and merciless and her anger often seemed to be vented on Takato. Perhaps Henry had been right when he'd said he should talk to Rika about the kiss.

Food ready? Check. Mum and gran gone? Check. All things breakable safely hidden from Kenta and Kazu? Check. Everything was ready and the guests just had to arrive. There was a knock on the door and Rika smiled already knowing who it was.

"Punctual as always Jeri." She said as she led her best friend into the house where Christmas songs with the right tunes but wrong lyrics were playing. Christmas songs of the twisted kind were Rika's favourite.

"Oh doesn't someone look nice? I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress." Jeri smiled. Jeri was wearing a mini Santa dress which was very appropriate for a Christmas party. Rika's dress ended just above her knee, it was tartan with a black mesh dress over it.

"I think most of them will prefer yours though." Rika grinned back. There was another knock on the door and the rest of the tamers finally arrived.

Takato stood nervously in the doorway to Rika's room waiting for her to come through from the kitchen. He'd finally decided he was going to speak to her no matter what. Perhaps that was why he had drunk so much. Minutes before the party had finished he had gone to the bathroom and as he had hoped Rika had forgotten about him. He was going to speak to her and he didn't want to have to worry about the others wondering what was going on.

Rika padded along the hallway after finally getting the mess in the kitchen cleared up. She would never let Kazu or Kenta drink alcohol again after they had poured out a whole box of cereal getting drunk on a couple of gulps. Idiots. She tried to go into her room but she crashed into a dark shadow and screamed. The shadow yelled and switched on the light.

"Takato, what the hell are you doing here?" she shouted.

"We need to talk."

"No we don't, you need to go home."

"I kissed you and you ran out. I'm confused and I think you are too. Shouldn't we try to talk and find out where we stand?"

"Maybe," Rika said in a small voice. "Just not now, please Takato."

"I want this fixed. I didn't mean to kiss you." Seeing hurt flash across Rika's face Takao tried to fix his mistake. "I mean, I wanted to I just didn't plan for it to happen like that."

"Plan?"

"Let's just say when I thought about kissing you it usually involved you not running out."

"You – you've thought about kissing me?"

"I know we're friends and friends aren't supposed to feel that way but I've felt like this for years. I just figured you wouldn't feel the same. Apparently I was right and I shouldn't have done it." Rika opened her mouth to speak but closed it as Takato began to advance on her. "But part of me asks the question;" He took another step and Rika found herself backed up against the wall with no way to escape. "Why did you kiss me?" He put his hands just above her shoulders. She felt herself shiver; partly out of fear partly anticipation as she knew what would happen next. She couldn't be letting herself feel this way, not because of him. Takato leant in and kissed her softly before drawing away to see her reaction.

"What do you feel for me Takato?" she asked her voice husky.

"I think it might be love." Hearing the answer she hadn't even allowed herself to know she wanted Rika placed a finger under his chin and led his mouth back to hers. Passion took over and Takato finally found himself breaking through Rika's last barriers.

Hours later Takato returned home just as his parents' bakery was opening for the morning. He quickly raced up the stairs to take a shower and get changed hoping not to get caught sneaking in. He'd just finished getting changed when his mum walked into his room.

"Takato! What did you think you were doing staying out all night? Your father and I were so worried."

"I'm sorry mum. We all ended up staying over at Rika's and Henry lent me pyjamas." He lied quickly, praying he wouldn't blush or blink too much.

"You should have called. We were afraid you had gotten hurt or had disappeared again." His mother hugged him with all her might and then looked at him carefully. "None of you did anything stupid, did you?" she asked.

"Kazu and Kenta spilled cereal all over the kitchen but other than that we were all good." Takato replied, playing dumb as he knew what his mum was implying.

"No kissing or anything?"

"We were good mum." He lied. Satisfied his mother left the room. Takato threw himself on his bed feeling slightly guilty for lying to her but knowing it was for the best. She would have freaked out if he'd told the truth.

Rika sat watching TV in her pyjamas but only half listening. Renamon was watching her close by but they both chose to remain silent. Her mum and gran wouldn't return for another couple of hours. She could do anything she wanted.

"I'm going to have a bath Renamon." Rika announced finally getting up. As she soaked in the hot water Rika thought about where she stood with Takato now. He knew she thought of him in that way, she knew he thought of her that waybut know Rika didn't know where they stood after they had embraced that fact. With a groan she slid further under the water trying to clear her head.

**Hope you liked that one and I hope you will all review. Remember if you want to know what happened where I have a just review and request it. The first one is just the party (not integral to the story but funny) and the second is what happens in between Takato kissing Rika and Takato arriving home in the morning (above T rating). REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

The Time Has Come

**It has been such a long time - sorry about that but I haven't had internet since just after Christmas and this has been the first thing i've done since getting it back. It may help you to reread the previous chapters but I hope you enjoy all they same. SMILE**

Chapter 14

"Hello?"

"Hi Henry, it's Takato! Did you enjoy Christmas?" Takato asked his best friend over the phone smiling.

"Yeah it was good. Suzy threw a mini tantrum when they showed those adverts telling you to donate money to the starving kids in third world countries saying that she wanted all her presents to be sold and the money sent to the charities until she saw the rest of us opening our presents and decided she'd sed some of her Christmas money instead."

"Weird to think that she used to be such a brat."

"Yeah. So how was your Christmas?"

"It was great." Takato stated but he didn't elaborate. He had called Rika on Christmas eve to sort out where they now stood with each other. Neither of them fet much like having to deal with other people's reaction to any relationship they might have so it had been decided that it would be kept o themselves. Takato tried not to think of what would happen if his parents asked him where all the money on his phone was going - with Christmas he had been calling Rika most days but they hadn't acually seen each other since the party.

"Anyway, do you want to come swimming tonightat the centre?" he asked.

"Sure sounds good, do you want me to call the est of the guys and sort it out?"

"Great. I better go and tell mom where I'm going. It will be in about an hour right?"

"Yeah, see you."

Takato hung up the phone with a grin. The whole gang would be together again - finally.

Takato sighed from where he stood beside te showers at the swimming pool waiting. Around him other memebers of the group were getting impatiet too. Kazu and Kenta were moaning, Ryo kept shifting from foot to foot and Henry tapping his foot. Jeri had wandered off to try to find Rika. Finally they heard Jeri giggling and Rika making deaths threats to whoever had the right idea to take them to aplace where there was so little clothing. The girls appeared around the corner where Jeri, calmly and proudly, stood in her pale green halterneck bikini and Rika had herself covered in a thick blue towel.

"You know you have to take the towel off?" Kazu asked her.

"I'd really rather not." She put the towel on a bench by the side of the pool and Takato tried not to stare at the way the black bikini and shorts hugged her skin. "I haven't been this naked in front of more than one boy since I can remember. Jeri rased an eyebrow at her in question and Rika blushed, realising what she had said. The group headed for the pool and Takato fought to keep the grin from his face. Rika caught his eye and stuck her tongue out at him. Just before they reached the pool a blonde haired boy stepped in front of Takato and Rika.

Well look who it is" he muttered.

"Get lost." growled Takato as Rika slipped behind him trying to hide but still appear brave. The other boy smiled in an evil way.

"Congratulations Rika, you've just made it so much easier for me to see you with fewer clothes on." he laughed as he walked away. Rika just walked past where Takato stood glaring at the bully and into the pool. With a final growl Takato descended into the water himself. (1)

The group finished swimmingand split up after a quick meal at a chip shop that was at the end of the road where they would go their seperate ways. Ryo was having all the boys sleep over at his house - his dad didn't trust him enough to have the girls too so the five of them went one way and the two girls went the other.

"Is there anything you need to tell me?" Jeri asked her friend before they themselves seperated.

"Don't think so." lied Rika. She blushed when Jeri raised her eyebrow once again. "I'll tell you soon, just let me get comfortable with it for now." she promised and the other girl smiled.

"Make sure you do!" She laughed as they went down different streets.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello people! So sorry that I haven't updated in months – exams suck majorly. I didn't do too badly though so now that all school life is sorted for the moment I can start writing again. As always if anyone has an idea they think would be good in the story they can just message me and I may add it in. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 15

"This movie is rubbish." Rika whispered in Takato's ear as they sat in a quiet corner of the cinema. The rest of the tamers beside them unaware that the pair had been holding hands since the movie started. Jeri was leaning into Henry in fear, Kazu and Kenta were trying to be cool but were still juming at the scary bits and Ryo was munching on popcorn with his feet propped up on the chair in front of him. The movie was some stupid horror film that wasn't even that scary.

"It's not frightening you?"

"Nope." Suddenly there was a peircing scream on the screen as the villian of the film stabbed an innocent young woman. Rika jumped, quickly clinging onto Takato. He tried to contain his mirth but that just made him laugh harder. Rika hit his head but didn't leave her place where she now leant against Takato's chest with his arm protecting her as it wrapped around her waist. He smiled, enjoying the feel of her cuddling against him.

"I'm hungry. Does anyone else want to come and get something to eat?" Takato asked when the group finally left the cinema.

"Nah. I really have to get home. Mum's pretty bummed after my last report card." Kazu explained.

"I wasn't even supposed to go out tonight!" Kenta agreed.

Ryo, Jeri and Henry also left so that only Rika and Takato went to get a takeaway pizza.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you planned that." Rika announced with a grin as the sat on someone's garden wall eating the pizza.

"I didn't but it worked out pretty damn well didn't it?"

They sat in silence for a short while just enjoying the food and each other's company.

"What time do you have to be back?" Takato asked. Rika shrugged.

"Mum never gave me a time. I'll probably call her if I want to be out after eleven."

They fell into silence again but Takato was deciding whether or not he should ask what he wanted to.

"My parents are away for the weekend." He paused feeling Rika's eyes on him. "Do you want to come back to mine?"

Rika smiled.

"And what do you suggest I say to my mother?"

"You're staying over at Jeri's."

Rika smiled again and brought out her mobile phone. She quickly dialed the number.

"Hi mum, it's me. Is it alright if I stay over at Jeri's tonight?" She puased listening to the answer. She mouthed the word 'pyjamas' to Takato and he raised an eyebrow as if to ask if she really needed them. "No mum, I don't need pyjamas. Apparently I left some there the last time so I can wear them... It's alright mum I don't need anything dropped off... I'll see you in the morning. Bye!"

"All set?"

"You know if she calls me at Jeri's we're both doomed for lying?"

"I know! I don't care though." Takato stood up and offered her his hand. "I love you and any chance I get to be alone with you I will take."

Laughing they both ran to his house.

"You know eventually they are all gong to have to find out." Takato stated a few hours later. The young couple were sat in his lving room watching meaningless nighttime TV. She was wearing an old shirt of his and some shorts while he cuddled beside her in his pyjamas.

"Eventually... But I like our privacy for now." Rika said, playing with the top few buttons of his pyjama shirt. Her eyes had crossed because of how much she was focusing on one button and her hair was a tangled mess. Takato smiled. She didn't notice as he leant down to kiss her until his lips brushed hers. He chuckled as she blinked in suprise. He kissed her again before going back to watch the meaningless Tv with her curled up on the couch beside him.


	16. Chapter 16

The Time Has Come

**And here's an update for you. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 16

"Where is she? Why is she so late?" Kenta moaned, throwing his head back in boredom.

"I'll try calling her." Jeri suggested and quickly dialed the number of her best friend.

Takato frowned slightly – Rika was never late so why would she start now? It was the first time in a little over a month that the entire group was going out together this time to the ice rink and the red headed tamer was nowhere to be seen. He tried to think through all the reasons she could be late for. Maybe her mum had taken her on a suprise outing somewhere and she hadn't had time to call them to cancel the outing. Or maybe a relative had dropped in from out of town and she couldn't get away. She could be sick... But Rika would never let that sort of thing stop her. Finally Jeri seemed to get an answer on the phone.

"Hi, is Rika there?" She paused a frown on her face. "Sorry Mrs Nonaka please slow down. I can't understand what you're saying." Another pause. "Is she okay? Alright, bye Mrs Nonaka." She hung up the phone with a confused look on her face.

"What's going on?" Kazu asked impatiently.

"I'm not quite sure. Her mum was speaking really fast and then she couldn't repeat what she said at first. She's okay though whatever it is. She just can't go out today."

"Do you think we should go over there?" asked Takato.

"Nah, we don't want to intrude on whatever it is. You know what Rika gets like if someone invades her space." Ryo reasoned.

Takato lay down on his bed exhausted after the groups time at the ice rink. It had been practically empty so the friends almost had the entire ice rink to themselves. They had started off just circling the rink a few times and then it had ended up as a huge game of tag. By the time they had left the ice all of them were having trouble walking as they continued to laugh. Now he just wanted to sleep but couldn't quite summon the energy to change into his pyjamas. As he slowly moved to change he heard the phone ring downstairs. Then his mum's footsteps and her knock on his door.

"Come in." He grumbled.

"It's Rika," his mum explained as she hadned him the phone. "She says it's important. Probably wants revenge if you out skated her at the ice rink today." She smiled as she left the room and Takato shook his head.

Whatever Rika wanted, if it was to challenge him she would do it by email. The fact she hadn't gone skating only made it more confusing.

"Hello?"

He could hear the girl breathing on the other end but she didn't say anything.

"Rika?"

"Hi Takato," The girl said eventually.

Takato sat down on his bed, frowning.

"What's up? You sound upset. Are you upset??" Again there was another long pause on the other end of the line.

"I...I think we need to talk."

"Yeah, sure. What about?"

"I... I'm not sure we should talk over the phone." She paused again, struggling to find something to say. "Can you... Can you get over here without my mum or my gran catching you?"

"What? But Rika-"

"Please Takato. It's really pretty important."

"Okay. I'll be right over."

"Renamon will phase you in from the gate." With that she hung up ending the conversation.

Letting out a huge sigh Takato pulled his shirt back on and told his mum that he was going out wih Guilmon. His parents just assumed that Rika had demanded that they have a digimon card match to prove she was better. Eventually the guilt of letting his parents assume things was going to gt to him but that wasn't what was worrying him right now. He hoped that Rika was just over reacting but somehow he doubted it. She didn't worry over nothing.

**Hi again. So what do you think's up? I can guess what most of you are going to think. I'll make you all a deal. If anyone guesses right I'll give them a part in the next few chapters. And if anyone happens to like the idea they have paticularly much just tell me and I might just consider it.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	17. Chapter 17

The Time Has Come

**And here's a**** very quick update for you. Aren't you all so proud that I actually got an update out quickly? Sorry – I can't keep up the suspense any longer. To generally everyone who suggested what was wrong... well let's just see. ****He he****! Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 17

Takato ran all the way to Rika's house in as short a time as possible. Guilmon panted beside him but eventually they made it to the redheaded tamer's front gate where the tall yellow fox digimon stood waiting for them.

"I will take you inside Takato and then Guilmon and myself will go for a long walk." She announced as the pair caught their breath.

"A walk!" Guilmon moaned. "Can't we go for something to eat instead?"

"Possibly. I suspect this may take a while."

Takato's world began to shift before his eyes as the female digimon's white paw held his forearm tightly. Then it steadied and he was in Rika's bedroom. Renamon had already vanished once again leaving him alone with Rika.

"What's wrong?" Takato asked instantly, rushing over to gather the usually angry tamer in his arms.

She was dressed in a rather girly set of pale blue pyjamas, her red hair was straggled as if she hadn't brushed it at all that day and there were damp tracks in her face where slow tears were still falling. The girl huddled against him like a small child feeling so small in his embrace.

"What's wrong?" Takato repeated, stroking her hair in a way that he knew usually comforted her.

"I... I think I might be in really big trouble." She whispered her voice small and quiet.

"I'm sure it's nothing too bad." The goggle headed teenager murmured as he started to rock her gently.

"No. It is really bad."

"What's wrong? What's happened?" he asked quickly.

Rika stayed quiet choosing her words carefully. Takato watched her bite her lip in thought, her brow scrunched and her small hands clutching to his shirt.

"You remember that time, a few weeks ago." She whispered.

"What time? When?"

"We went to the cinema. Then your parents weren't home. I stayed over after telling my mom I was sleeping over at Jeri's."

Takato watched her as she looked into his eyes, her nervousness clear on her face. His mind whirled trying to work out what she could be trying to say to him. Then one idea hit his brain with the force of a bullet train and alarm bells started ringing in his head.

"You-You're pregnant?" he exclaimed, fear an icy cage over his heart.

She glared at him, her eyes darkening over her nervousness.

"I wish." She declared pulling herself out of his hug.

Takato stared at her confused and more than a little hurt.

"What?"

"Damien, he –"

"What? What did he do? Did he hurt you? He didn't r-r-"

"No." She sighed. "If he had I doubt I would want to talk to talk to you this soon."

Takato felt his panicked heart settle a little. As long as Damien hadn't done anything like that then everything would be fine. Unless he had done something worse of course. Finally Rika turned to face him again. Tears had started flowing down her face again.

**Sorry kids, couldn't help it. Had to keep the suspense coming you see. I hope to receive a few more ideas of what you guys think has happened now that I've axed the most common one. Lol.**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Time Has Come**

CHAPTER 18

"I'm being charged with assault." Rika suddenly announced, finally breaking the silence that was bringing a chill to the room.

"Wh-what?" asked Takato, startled.

Rika huddled herself closer to him.

"Damien's went to the police claiming that I assaulted him and my mother believes him."

"How could she believe such a thing?"

"I think it might have something to do with the fact that the night he claims that I beat him up I was at yours when I should have been at Jeri's." Rika whispered.

They could hear Rika's grandmother heading off to bed and Takato felt the girl freeze beside him for a few minutes. Then she sighed and slumped against him.

"How is Damien doing this? Why is he doing this?" Takato asked when the house had gone silent once again.

"He's rich and he wants revenge on me after I didn't give him what he wanted. I think he bribed a doctor to say that I did it. His bruises look real but I don't know whether he got himself beaten up or if the marks are fake." Rika shivered.

"But you were with me so all we have to do is tell the police that and-"

"Probably lose our parents trust for the rest of our lives."

Rika sighed and Takato finally noticed the deep bags under her eyes.

"Time to sleep Rika." He whispered, easily lifting her until she was underneath her covers.

"Stay?" she asked sleepily.

"Just until Renamon comes back." He whispered back.


End file.
